


Beauty and the Bitch-Diaper

by Detrail



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Masturbation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detrail/pseuds/Detrail
Summary: Stocking has decided she is done taking Panty's shit, and decides she is going to do something about it.
Kudos: 5





	Beauty and the Bitch-Diaper

For the first time in a long time Daten City was in a relatively peaceful state. The number of ghosts that plagued the city had subsided in part to the efforts of the fallen angels, Panty and Stocking Anarchy. Yet, this calm day’s somber demeanor was soon shattered by the duo that gave birth to it in the first place.

"THAT FUCKING SLUUUUUUUUUT!!!” The abode of the fallen angels shook as an angry voice bellowed out. The booming sound of footsteps rattled the church as one of the occupants began to search another out. Suddenly the door to the room of Panty slammed open with a furious Stocking standing there with a blood curdling gaze.

“What the fuck!?” Seeing as her sister just broke her door in Panty shouted back at her. She then suddenly stood up from bed with an annoyed look. “What the hell Stocking!? Did you mix up the salt and sugar or some shit!?”

“Where the hell is my cake!?” The enraged Anarchy sister responded as she pulled out a pastry box and displayed its empty inside. “I spend a whole day getting that limited edition cake, now where in the hell is it!?”  
  
Panty looked confused, then suddenly was filled with a look of realization. “Oh! You mean that horrible chocolate thing? Yeah I ate it.”  
  
Stocking was only further angered by Panty’s response. “Why in the hell did you eat it you don’t even like sweets!?”  
  
Panty rolled her eyes and swatted her hand dismissively. “Pfft, why the hell do you care that shit was so sweet I could feel my teeth rotting. But hey look on the bright side at least it won't end up in your fat-ass.”  
  
Stocking finally reached her boiling point proceeded to close her eyes and exhale. Calming down she smiled and pulled out a strange looking metal box  
  
"What the fuck is that?” Panty, scared by the sudden change in demeanor of her sister braced for whatever she was planning.  
  
“Oh just something I kept from that time we ran into those transforming robot shits, and you locked me outside the bathroom.” The device started to glow.  
  
“You mean when we were robots and you wore that dia-” Panty was cut off as a beam suddenly shot out of the device and hit her. A yellow glow consumed her causing her to fall to the ground with a pained expression. “OUCH! What in the hell was that!”  
  
“I am done taking your shit you hoe bag.” Stocking smiled as she tossed the device aside.  
  
“You bitch! Let’s see how you like it.” Panty reached under her dress to draw her weapons, but felt her hand fail to get a grip on her panties. “The fuck!?” Panty yelled out as she looked at her hands. She soon grew horrified as she realized her fingers had started to fuse together and she was losing sensation down her arms. Soon the blood and warmth started to recede from her limbs. They gained a pale white complexion and cold slick texture. Her breathing became shallow as terror consumed her. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU CUNT!!!”  
  
A demonic grin filled the gothic lolita angel’s face. “Like I said I am done taking your shit, so let's see how you like taking mine.”  
  
Panty could feel her mouth dry and her eyesight began to blur. The bi-articular musculature of her upper extremities began to contract violently. It took all her effort to keep her wrists and arms from flexing and folding against themselves. She realized it might be too late to undo was what occurring and Panty then decided at the very least to go out swinging. Panty’s eyes darted over to the device Stocking threw onto the ground, realizing this was her chance to take Stocking down with her she began to jump towards it.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Panty’s eyes shot open as she felt herself fall towards the ground. A mind numbing snap, something akin to bone breaking, ran up the canaliculi of her femurs, and through her spinal vertebrae. Until it finally echoed through her brain crashing through the slowly thickening cerebrospinal fluid that engulfed it. Fear consumed her, but the dryness of her mouth prevented her from speaking. She could only look down at horror as she realized the muscles of her lower extremities contracted so fiercely that they bent and broke the bones of her legs and ankles until it looked as if they were folding onto themselves. Yet she felt no pain, only a cooling sensation in her limbs.  
  
The cracking and clicking continued throughout Panty’s body as she felt her arms finally give way and broke into themselves. Having no desire to see what grotesque transformation she was undergoing Panty tried desperately to look away, but suddenly felt the same break happen in her spine. Her body then proceeded to contort, folding into itself and she was forced to stare at the shiny pale while coloring consume her flesh. She wanted to throw up, but her mouth began to seal shut, and she was left unable to tell if she still had a stomach from which to vomit from.  
  
All sensation finally left her as her inner ears began to seal shut and the cracking of her bones stopped. Slowly the peritoneum lining her organs began to solidify and constrict, and the cold took over as all her bodily fluids seems to vanish from within her. Everything around her began to shift as she felt the world expand, and her eyes now stung. She closed them for the final time as her eyelids sealed shut. Accepting that for the moment there was no way out for her, Panty gave up and allowed the last few actin and myosins to link up locking her in her new position and form whatever it may be. As her consciousness began to drift one thought consumed her “If I get out of this I am going to make that bitch pay!” Soon everything grew silent.  
  
To Stocking Anarchy there was no creaking or cracking or coldness, all that she witnessed with was a crinkling sound as she saw was her sister slowly turn into a white disposable diaper. It was now nestled in Panty’s old clothing far too large for her smaller diaper form.  
  
The goth angel slowly approached the diaper making sure the transformation was complete and there was no sign of her sister left. Brushing off Panty’s clothes Stocking picked up the diaper to inspect it. The only trace of Panty being a single pink bow design on the front waistband of the diaper, similar to the one that would appear on the front of her weapon.  
  
“Well Panty let's see if you can take as much abuse as a diaper, as you could as a slut.” Stocking unfolded the diaper and laid it on the ground, she then proceeded to reach her hands down and removed her striped panties. As she was about to sit her bare bottom onto the diaper, a sudden stinging thought reminded her of a past memory and she proceeded towards Panty’s bedside drawer.  
  
Opening it Stocking rolled her eyes and she tossed out Panty’s large collection of vibrators and dildos until she came across a bottle of talcum powder. “I figured that ashy whore would have some lying around.” Stocking returned back to the diaper lying on the ground and proceeded to lie down on top of it. She quickly dusted herself in powder and pulled the front of the diaper up, centering the bow design. Stocking then proceeded to tape the Panty diaper onto herself happily humming as she did so. With the diaper firmly taped on Stocking pulled up on the hem of the skirt and admired her handiwork. Stocking stood up and allowed her skirt to fall as thoughts of revenge filled her head.   
  
“You know Panty, I never did understand how you could shovel that spicy crap down your throat.” Stocking paused and held her stomach as she felt a sharp pain radiate out from within. “Ugh… the gallons of water I had to drink to get that shit down my throat was unreal, but how about I show you what I mean.” Stocking parted her legs to widen her base of support. Stocking once again lifted up the front of her skirt and began to concentrate.  
  
“Hmph! Ahhh~” Within a few seconds the rushing water began to emanate from within Stocking’s diaper as it quickly began to yellow and warm. “Oh~ Why in the hell is this making me so wet~” Stocking moaned out loud as she continued to relieve herself in the diaper that was once her sister. The wetness continued to spread until it began to run up the back of her diaper before the flow finally began to fade.  
  
“Ahhh~ Holy fuck that felt great!” Stocking began to rub up and down into the now squishy padding. “Mmph~ Well Panty this is probably the closest you’ve ever gotten someone else off.” Stocking began to feel herself get hot as she continued to rub her diaper, and her breathing became shallow. “Oh my~ So close…” Stocking continued to rub herself when she suddenly felt a familiar sharp pain in her stomach. “Ugh! Stupid… H-Huh… “ Stocking suddenly stopped masturbating though her used diaper as an idea popped into her head.  
  
A devilish smile crossed the fallen angel’s face; her face suddenly became flush as she bit her finger, and she began to sway slightly. “You know Panty, I’m not sure if you can tell what I am about to do inside you, but if you could you’d so fucking kill me.” Her eyes began to dart the room until they locked on Panty’s foot board and she walked over.  
  
“Consider this payback for how spicy you made all that shit you left me for lunch in the fridge.” Stocking reached out and grasped the foot board with both her hand and squatted down. “Hmph!” Stocking began to grunt as she bore down onto the foot board. “HRRNG!” With one final push Stocking began to feel her bowels began to release.  
  
“AHHHH!~” A hot mass began to enter the back of her diaper causing it to expand.. At first she could feel the pain began to subside and her bowels slow down. Somewhat disappointed she stood up and pouted. “Huh well that was a let down.” When suddenly the pain returned forcing her to double over the foot board as her bowels began to release of their own accord. Soon her diaper began to once again fill with the same warm substance causing it to expand further. “OH FUCK YES!~” The sudden release and relief left Stocking shouting in ecstasy as she continued to push forcing the rest of her mess into her once pristine diaper.  
  
Stocking continued to grunt until she could feel she was finally empty. “Ha~ Ha~” Stocking continued to pant as she stood back up, as she looked down she could see that her diaper was now sagging and was slightly discolored from her intentional mess turned accident. As she realized just how much she had gone in her diaper Stocking could feel herself being turned on and became extremely horny.  
  
Unable to control her movements Stocking swung one leg over Panty’s foot board and gripped the bedpost; in one quick motion Stocking sat down against the top edge of the foot board. “Hngh~” Stocking could feel her mess spread throughout her diaper as she pressed the rear of her diaper into the foot board. The sudden pleasure of her action filled her with surprise as her hips began to move forward and back without her control.  
  
“Fuck you Panty~” Stocking shouted enjoyably as she continued to grind her full diaper against the foot board. “You bitch~” Stocking surrounded her arms around the bedpost and began to grind her heavy diaper up and down against it.”You whore~” Stocking’s loins demanded release and she increased the force of her act. “You slut~” In one finial motion Stocking rose up quickly and came down hard causing her warm and wet diaper to compress against her pushing her over the edge.  
  
“FUCK YOU~~~” The sudden release was too great for the slutty angel and she grasped onto the bedpost as hard as she could causing it to press her diaper harder into her vagina only increasing the the pleasure she was feeling. “Ahh~” Her body continued to convulse and she took each wave of the orgasm moaning hoping it would never end. Soon the diapered angel began to feel the exhaustion overtake her as she lost her grip on the bedpost. “Ha… ah… mm...” She fell back into the bed, and continued to pant in an attempt to regain her breath. Stocking could feel her heart beginning to calm down when the door suddenly slammed opened.  
  
Garterbelt, a large black man with an afro, barged in. The resident priest of Daten City and owner of the home in which the fallen angels lived he was pissed. He was half dressed and was draped in chains and leather bondage equipment. “Alright I have had it up to here with you fuckin’ hookers! Just what in the hell…” Garterbelt froze as he looked down at the Stocking her legs spread apart and her well used diaper on display. Stocking continued to take deep breaths and looked back with a pleasure-filled, yet tired expression. At first he was confused, but a rough idea of what transpired filled his head. “What in the fuck are you wearing?”  
  
Stocking looked back surprised and blushed thinking for a moment she cleared her throat. “Umm… well uh… What in the fuck are you wearing?”  
  
Garterbelt looked down at himself, realizing he had forgotten to take off his gear looked away embarrassed. “This didn’t fucking happen.” Then proceeded to walk out the door and slammed it shut he continued. “Don’t forget to clean up! I’m running a church here, not a god damned nursery for some slutty angels.”  
  
Stocking smiled defiantly and yelled back. “Really? Because it looks like you’re running BDSM dungeon.” However, she received no response as the black priest walked away and Stocking took it as her victory.  
  
A few moments passed before the diapered angel stood up off her former sister’s bed. Stocking lifted up her skirt admiring her wet, messy, and sex filled diaper. “Well that was really interesting. Hey and look on the bright side Panty, you finally managed to get me off.” Now with her sex drive momentarily satisfied Stocking began to notice the smell in the air, which caused her to hold her nose. “God Panty you fucking reek! Well I guess that’s why they make diapers disposable. Time to clean up.” 

********

Sometime later Stocking emerged from the house’s bathroom in her robe. “Ahhh! Now a shower was just what I needed.” Stopping on the way out she picked up the taped and balled up diaper lying on the ground. “Well I can’t say I won’t be trying that again, but definitely not in you.”  
  
Stocking began towards the front door with the used diaper that was once Panty Anarchy, and proceed outside to the trashcan. Stocking reached into her robe pocket and produced a bus ticket. Sticking the ticket into the diaper she casually tossed it into the trash. As she began to walk away she could hear the sound of the garbage truck drive by and the garbage men emptying the trash can into the truck to be carried off to the landfill.  
  
Stocking smiled joyfully knowing that revenge against her sister was complete, and began to think to herself. _Once that form wears off in a few weeks I am sure she’s gonna be pissed, but seeing as how I’m your nice sister I did throw in a bus ticket for the ride back home. Besides I don’t care how good you say you are at sucking dicks, I doubt any guy with let you near them smelling like that._  
  
Getting back into the house Stocking opened her fridge and began to pull out some pudding she had stocked away. “Well Panty I hope this teaches you not to touch my sweets. Sigh… but I guess my sweets budget is going to take a hit with all that diaper stuff I’m going to have to buy tonight…” Stocking’s face became slightly flushed, but she shrugged it off. “Oh well, in the meantime here comes deliciousness!” Stocking proceeded to take a bite of her pudding sending her into bliss.


End file.
